


It's The Thought That Counts

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're hard for Louis, aren't you?" Harry says, turning so he's lying next to Niall, their arms pressed together. Niall is about to protest, because shit, he'd almost forgotten about Louis, but Harry speaks again. "It's okay."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Niall licks his lips again. "It's not just Louis." He says quietly, and Harry turns to look at him, biting his lip.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Yeah?" He asks, and when Niall nods enthusiastically, he leans in for another kiss, sighing over Niall's lips. </i>
</p><p>[Or the one where Louis is in panties as a dare and Niall's boner doesn't go unnoticed by Harry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtymattress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymattress/gifts).



> LISTEN. SO [Q](http://shockakhan.tumblr.com) GOT THIS ASK OR SOMETHING HAPPENED AND I ENDED UP REALLY LIKING THIS IDEA OF HARRY AND NIALL GETTING OFF OVER THE THOUGHT OF LOUIS. AND THEN I LEARNED [SANDHYA](http://poppedamalikimsweating.tumblr.com) WAS BEHIND IT ALL AND I HATE EVERYTHING SO I GUESS THEY BOTH GET CREDIT FOR THE IDEA OR WHATNOT
> 
> anyways I might make this into a series because I _really_ wanna write nourry smut heheheheh but we'll see since I should be working on my big bang fic rn anyways oops
> 
> ~props to [Summer](http://harrystitles.tumblr.com/) for the title because I couldn't come up with one HA
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in 1D or anyone else mentioned in this story. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

\------------

 

It's just a dumb dare, that's all, and there's no reason Niall should be getting this worked up about something so stupidly insignificant, but he's had a hard time getting a grip on his breathing since Harry had announced what Louis' punishment would be. 

 

" _Knickers_?" Louis had cried, aghast, as Zayn and Liam had fallen over from raucous laughter. Niall had forced a smile and had thought for a moment that Harry had been watching him, waiting for his reaction, but he had turned to see the younger boy just smirking at Louis instead. 

"Yup." Harry had replied, popping his lips at the end, and Niall had tried hard to not get distracted by how pink they'd looked in the dim hotel room light. 

 

So that's how they'd ended up where they are now, all five of them camping out in Niall and Harry's room, Zayn and Liam spread across each other on one bed while Niall sits rigidly on the other. Harry's commandeered the armchair, sitting back lazily with his legs spread wide. Niall can feel Harry's gaze boring a hole into his side, burning strong just like the blush that won't stop spreading across his skin. 

He remembers getting drunk with Harry a few nights ago and admitting how he fancies all the boys, obviously, but Louis and Harry the most, probably. He'd been giggling at the time, whispering the words close to Harry's ear, but Niall had felt how still Harry had become after he'd confessed so he had just pushed away his uneasiness and snuggled into Harry's shoulder, falling asleep. Now, though, the admission's coming back to bite him in the ass. 

 

"Okay!" Louis calls out from the bathroom. "I'm coming out, cover your eyes!"

"Doesn't that kind of defeat the point?" Zayn comments, and Louis sticks his hand out into the bedroom, flipping him off. 

"Seriously." Louis says. "Don't laugh."

"We won't." Harry says, but he's not teasing, he's completely serious. Niall could be imagining things, but he swears that Harry sounds strained, as if he's as tense as Niall and he's trying to hold himself back. 

 

"Okay." Louis says, taking a deep breath stepping out from behind the corner, and Niall swears that he can't breathe. He hears a gasp in the distance that he vaguely categorizes as Harry, but he can't really focus on anything or anyone but Louis at the moment. 

Because he looks _great_. Amazing. Mind-blowing, even. He just manages to fill out the panties _so_ well, in both the front and the back, and Niall can't drag his eyes away from Louis' crotch. 

"Turn around." Harry says, his voice hoarse, and it's less of a joke than a command. Louis frowns a bit--because he hates being ordered around--but obliges, giving the boys a beautiful view of his arse. The lace border of the knickers stretches taut over the swell of his bum, and Niall can feel himself harden ridiculously fast as he wills himself to not blush deep at the feeling. 

 

"Well." Liam says, pushing a whining, half-asleep Zayn off of him, "That was fun. Now I think we should all get some sleep, don't you guys? Early morning tomorrow and all that."

He gets off the bed and runs over to Louis, pinching his bum and laughing when Louis attacks him back. 

"No, Lou- _eh_ , no!" Zayn cries, suddenly full of life as he hops off the bed and throws himself in between the two boys. Niall laughs but it's halfhearted and nervous, the boys a momentary distraction. The three of them bicker playfully, and then somehow Liam and Zayn both end up almost naked as well by the time they stop slapping each other. 

"Y'know," Liam says, cocking his hip and resting his hands on his waist, "maybe this is why everyone thinks we're all gay."

"That little hip jaunt of yours isn't helping, mate." Harry interjects, smirking.

Louis shrugs. "Listen, if I'm in undies, everyone else should be too. It's only fair."

"At least we're all gorgeous." Zayn says, pouting his lips and squinting his eyes. Niall cackles.

"You should go back to our rooms like this." Louis says, his eyes suddenly bright with mischief. "I dare you guys."

Liam bites his lip, contemplating. "Okay. But only if you come with us." 

"You guys, come _on_." Zayn whines, but Louis and Liam are in full-on competitive mode and barely pay him any attention. 

"Deal." Louis says. "Everyone got their room keys?"

Liam shuffles through the pile of their clothes on the floor and grabs a key card. "Yup."

"Ready?" 

"Fuck, are we really doing this?" Zayn says, but puts his hand on the door handle, ready to go.

"You three are absolute idiots." Niall says, shaking his head, but smiling.

"Paul's going to _murder_ you lot." Harry adds, grinning just as wide.

"Set?" Louis continues, rolling his eyes at Niall and Harry.

" _Go_!" Liam shouts, and Zayn yanks the door open as all three of them shoot out into the hallway. There's the sound of hollering and yelps and even one woman screeching, but it all falls quiet as soon after.

 

" _Idiots_." Niall breathes, and he's about to turn to Harry to make fun of them when he realizes that Harry's already got his eyes on Niall, his gaze intense as he bites his lip. 

It's like the whole situation comes rushing back to Niall all at once, and then he's suddenly hyper aware of his cock pressing tight against the teeth of his zipper, his mind flashing with images of Louis as he'd been just a few minutes ago, walking around shamelessly.

"Harry," Niall squeaks, but he doesn't know what it is, if it's a question or a call or a cry for help, but Harry stands up and walks towards Niall anyways, and it's apparent that he's also just as turned on by what just happened, his cock a hard line against the soft material of his trackies. 

Harry sits on his knees next to Niall, facing him, one of his legs hanging off the bed. He reaches out and slowly brushes the backs of his fingers across Niall's cheek. "You're blushing." He says softly, and Niall cant help but chuckle.

"Obviously." He retorts, before he can help it, and Harry hums in understanding and then presses his fingers into Niall's jaw, turning his head to face him and. Oh, okay.

Harry's lips are on Niall's, pressing a gentle, open-mouthed kiss there. It's not like the boys haven't kissed before--there've been several drunken encounters between them all--but this is different, especially considering the factors involved, and Niall can't help but sigh into the kiss, his lips parting slightly. 

That gets Harry moving again, and he leans forward, kissing Niall properly this time, his tongue wet and hot, licking into Niall's mouth. Niall groans this time, his fingers gripping the bedsheets, but jerking upwards as Niall moves to plant them in Harry's hair before second-guessing that action. Harry seems to notice and pulls away, smirking. "Do it." He says, and then Niall's hands shoot up, tangling themselves in Harry's already wild hair, pulling Harry in for a kiss so intense that they both fall back onto the bed, Harry hovering over Niall.

"Shit," Harry says, pulling away from Niall. Niall looks up at him, his unnaturally pink lips shiny and bitten, his hair unruly, and feels a smug sense of pride because _he_ did that to Harry. " _Niall_."

 

The next couple minutes are a bit of a blur, because Harry dives back in to attack Niall's mouth and neck and collarbones while somehow managing to undress them both so that they're tangled together in nothing but their pants. 

"Oh." Niall says, when Harry snakes a hand down and cups him through his boxers. "Yeah, fuck, okay."

He bucks up into Harry's hand as Harry presses the heel of his palm down, hissing at the pressure but not pulling away. Harry squeezes his cock, which is so hard it almost hurts, and leans up to whisper in Niall's ear. 

 

"What're you thinking about?" He mutters, and Niall shudders. 

"I--fuck, Harry, _you_." Niall stutters, but he feels Harry shake his head and pull his hand away. He whines at the loss, turning to look at Harry, and gapes a bit as Harry pulls off his briefs, letting his cock bounce back onto his stomach. He's completely hard, and he wraps one of his hands over his dick and slowly strokes himself, sighing deeply. 

Niall gulps and looks down at his own erection, tenting his underwear, and quickly shimmies out of his pants, mimicking Harry's actions. He licks his lips and looks to Harry, for guidance or permission, he's not completely sure.

 

"You're hard for Louis, aren't you?" Harry says, turning so he's lying next to Niall, their arms pressed together. Niall is about to protest, because shit, he'd almost forgotten about Louis, but Harry speaks again. "It's okay."

Niall licks his lips again. "It's not just Louis." He says quietly, and Harry turns to look at him, biting his lip.

"Yeah?" He asks, and when Niall nods enthusiastically, he leans in for another kiss, sighing over Niall's lips. "Louis looked good though, didn't he?" 

Niall nods again, jerking his hips up unintentionally. 

"Bet you wanted to touch him, didn't you? Squeeze his arse and spank it red, bruise it so he wouldn't be able to sit down comfortably the next morning." 

Niall lets out a broken groan and strokes himself. He hears Harry mutter a small "yeah" in approval and then feels Harry's arm moving against his, wanking himself off alongside Niall.

"And then you'd spread him apart," Harry continues, and Niall feels him speed up his movement a bit. "And eat him out, licking him till he's shaking underneath you, begging you to let him come."

" _Fuck_ ," Niall spits, jerking himself off faster. His hips buck up again but he doesn't even care, all he can think about is Harry's voice, Harry's _words_ , and his mind is filled with images of everything Harry's talking about, scenes of Louis on his stomach, legs spread wide, his arse in the air, pink from being spanked. 

"You'd finger him for _ages_ ," Harry says, his voice breaking at the end, his hand almost a blur on his cock. "He'd be sobbing for it, crying for your cock, asking to be fucked by you."

"Yeah," Niall murmurs, and he can feel the beginnings of his orgasm creeping up on him. "Fuck."

"And then you'd slide into him and he'd be tight, _so_ tight, and hot and perfect and he'd let you fuck him hard, let the headboard knock into the wall so everyone around you would know how much you're ruining him." 

Then Harry turns so he's on his side, pressed against Niall, his cock in hand over Niall's hip bones. Niall shudders at the contact and twists his wrist a couple times, he's close, so close--

"And I'd be there." Harry says suddenly, quietly, into Niall's ear. "I'd be there, sitting in an armchair, watching you two, wanking just like this."

And it's that, the thought of Harry just _being_ there, watching them unabashedly, that pushes Niall over the edge. He comes hard over his fingers and stomach, chest heaving as his toes curl into the bed. 

"Shit," Harry says, and Niall can hear the wet slap of skin on skin as Harry strokes himself faster and faster, letting out small moans every few seconds. Niall reaches down and pushes Harry's hand away, wrapping his own hand around the other boy's cock and tugging at it torturously slow. Harry sighs and whines, pulling Niall into a kiss, and then Niall speeds up his movements, using his other hand to brush over Harry's nipples. The angle's a bit awkward and Niall's wrist starts to twinge with pain, but it's all worth it when Harry gasps and pulls away from the kiss, sinking his teeth into Niall's shoulder and groaning loudly as he comes onto Niall's stomach.

"Oh my _god_ ," He says, after a minute, kissing the bite marks on Niall's shoulder. He kisses Niall's jaw next and then moves to his mouth, licking into it without any pretense, and Niall moans happily, winding his fingers into Harry's hair again. 

 

And that's how Louis finds them when he saunters into the room a second later: wrapped around each other, totally naked, come tacky on their stomachs. 

"Oh." He says, softly, and Harry breaks away from Niall to give Louis a big grin. 

"Hey." He says, and Niall starts to blush under Louis' gaze, which is slowly traveling down his body. Louis gulps and licks his lips.

"Hi." He replies, and then shakes his head a little bit, frowning. "Fuck. Sorry, I should go, right?"

"No!" Niall blurts out, and both Louis and Harry look at him, the former shocked and the latter amused. "Um. I mean--"

"What Niall's trying to say," Harry starts, rubbing a large hand over Niall's chest, "is that you're not intruding. You were the cause of all this, after all."

"I--what?" Louis squeaks out, and Niall's cheeks burn while Harry smirks, unashamed. 

"It's your arse, Tomlinson." He quips, chuckling at Louis' blush. "Dangerous weapon, that. Nialler here couldn't resist it."

 

"This is about the lingerie?" Louis questions, and Niall nods slowly, eyes squeezed shut out of embarrassment. "Oh. Well, like, I never changed out of it, so..."

He smirks, tugging his pants down a bit and pulling out the waistband of the lacy knickers, laughing at how Niall's eyes widen. He bites his lip and walks over to the bed, crawling into the space in between Niall and Harry, fitting himself in between them easily. 

"Next time," Louis says, running a thumb over Niall's bottom lip, "Give me a heads up. I'll join in."

 

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I connected my laptop to our tv to watch a movie and my mom read like the first few lines of this fic and I almost DIED I had to tell her she read 'snickers' instead of 'knickers' like someone shoot me please
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic) or [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
